


Playing the Field

by Hellyjellybean



Series: 1000 Word Reylo Writing Challenges [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1000 words, Age Difference, Ben is her coach, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Football, Forward Rey, Girl Fight, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, Modern Setting, One Shot, Rey hates Bazine, Rey is a player, Rey wants to make Bazine jealous, Reylo - Freeform, Rose Tico is Rey's team mate, Sweet, bridal carry, romantic, shy Ben, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This was a writing challenge which I thought I would share with you all as I was quite happy with how it came out:This is the artwork this piece is inspired by:ArtworkRose moved her arm. Red rimmed eyes met Rey’s.‘It’s not serious but I know I’m out, Rey,’ she sobbed. The staff picked up the stretcher and carried her off the field. Her hand slipped out of Rey’s.Then Rey’s eyes locked onto Bazine. She was smirking and whispering to a teammate. They laughed loudly. Rey didn’t hear anything else. She sprinted across the field and leapt at Bazine.‘Rey!’ Ben Solo roared across the pitch at his star player as he watched her throw herself at Bazine Netal. He sprinted across the field, when he reached them Rey was straddling Bazine, attempting to scratch her eyes out. Bazine was covering her face with her hands and screaming in terror.**********
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: 1000 Word Reylo Writing Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724848
Comments: 17
Kudos: 144





	Playing the Field

Rey focused in on Bazine. This time she wasn’t going to let that bitch get away with it. 

Rey was the star player of the Richmond Rebels, but even that didn’t make her immune to injuries. There were always chances you could get hurt on the pitch, if you weren’t careful or if you let your emotions get the better of you.

Bazine, the number one player for Thirst town order, had been taunting her all season, on the field and off it. She was a good player but Rey knew she was better. Bazine was infamous for her dirty tricks. Taking players out for seasons at a time with a swift kick to the right body part. 

This time she had gone too far. Rose lay on a stretcher in the middle of the pitch, one arm over her eyes, the medical staff exchanged worried glances. It wasn’t good. Rey held her friend's hand.

‘Maybe it’s just a sprain,’ Rey lied. 

Rose moved her arm. Red rimmed eyes met Rey’s. 

‘It’s not serious but I know I’m out, Rey,’ she sobbed. The staff picked up the stretcher and carried her off the field. Her hand slipped out of Rey’s. 

Then Rey’s eyes locked onto Bazine. She was smirking and whispering to a teammate. They laughed loudly. Rey didn’t hear anything else. She sprinted across the field and leapt at Bazine. 

‘Rey!’ Ben Solo roared across the pitch at his star player as he watched her throw herself at Bazine Netal. He sprinted across the field, when he reached them Rey was straddling Bazine, attempting to scratch her eyes out. Bazine was covering her face with her hands and screaming in terror. 

Ben grabbed Rey around the waist and pried her off Bazine.

‘Rey, enough!’ 

But Rey was too far gone. She fought against him, trying to propel herself forward.

‘Let me go!’ she yelled. Ben held her tighter.

‘I said enough, Rey!’ 

Bazine stood up.

‘She’s wild, keep her away from me!’ Bazine shouted, her eyes wide with fear. 

‘You have the guts to stand there and call me wild after what you did to Rose? I’m gonna beat the crap out of you… hey!’ 

Suddenly, Ben hoisted Rey into his arms, one hand was at her back, the other was hooked behind her knees. Without a word he turned around and began walking off the pitch. 

‘Put me down!’ Rey cried, kicking her legs furiously. 

‘No,’ Ben said calmly as he strode off the pitch. 

Rey seethed but then she glanced over her shoulder and saw Bazine’s face. She was glaring at them. Then Rey remembered overhearing Bazine telling a fellow player that she had a huge crush on Ben and her face curved into a sly smile as she realized there were more ways to hurt Bazine than punching her smug face in. 

Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck, he stiffened.

‘What are you doing?’ he asked, looking down at her. Rey smiled up at him. She traced a finger down his scar across his cheek. The one he got during his old glory days as a NFL player before he retired to England and started coaching small fry football teams. 

He frowned down at her. 

‘What are you doing?’ he said again, his words barely a whisper. 

Rey checked to make sure Bazine had a good view, then she leaned forward and pressed her lips roughly to Bens.

She expected him to react with shock or surprise, she expected him to push her away or tell her to stop, the last thing she expected was for him to open his mouth and kiss her back. 

He had stopped walking now, but he still held her in his arms. Her body burned. Wow. He was a good kisser. He was lighting her up in places she didn’t even know had existed before. Rey forgot about Bazine. She almost forgot her own name. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth she moaned and that broke the spell. He pulled away and seemed to remember where he was. 

‘Shit. I’m sorry,’ he mumbled, lowering her to the ground and walking away. 

‘Ben wait!’ Rey called after him. She followed him down into the changing room. 

‘What was that?’ she asked him. 

He paced the floor and ran a hand through his hair avoiding her eyes.

‘A lapse of judgement, it won’t happen again,’ he  
muttered. 

‘Well that’s disappointing,’ Rey replied. Ben’s eyes snapped up to hers.

‘What?’ he asked.

Rey came towards him and put her hands on his chest.

‘That’s disappointing, because no one has ever kissed me like that before.’

His eyes searched hers, as his hands grasped her arms tightly. 

‘This is wrong, I’m your coach,’ he murmured.

‘Temporary coach,’ Rey reminded him. ‘Coach Holdo will return from leave in a few days’ time. Then we’re just two people who happened to have shared one amazing kiss.’ 

He looked down at her. His eyes dark with promise. 

‘Two amazing kisses,’ he murmured as he pressed his lips to hers once more. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed, his hot mouth works against her lips, demanding access which she gave him freely. 

‘Don’t worry about Bazine,’ he murmured against her lips, as if reading her thoughts.

‘She’s gone too far this time; I’ll make sure she's kicked out of the league.’ 

‘Thank you,’ she breathed back as his lips trailed down her neck, then he stopped and she whined. 

‘I’m still your coach for two more days, Rey,’ he said with a wicked grin.

Rey pouted as he took her hands in his.

‘However, I’m sure no one would object to me taking me star player out to dinner to talk… tactics?’ 

She grinned back at him as they walked out of the changing room hand in hand. 

‘You have to promise to behave yourself,’ he warned in a low, arousing voice.

‘Scouts honour,’ Rey replied, crossing her fingers behind her back. 


End file.
